I Touch Myself
by A.Eelif
Summary: Italy knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he just couldn't help himself. Besides, what Germany doesn't know won't hurt him, right? That is, if Germany doesn't catch him in the act. Yaoi


I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.

* * *

Hello! I'm back with another GerIta fic. I know that I should be updating my UKUS fic and I will soon. Sorry for the long wait on that by the way, but I've been very busy lately. Firstly, my mom got married to the guy she's been dating for 17 years...about time right?! Secondly, I had my gallbladder removed a week ago and I was recovering from that.

In other news, I now have a tumblr account and my name on their is a-eelif. Please, follow me there! I haven't gotten everything uploaded there yet, but I will.

Okay enough of me talking. Read this and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Italy knew he should be ashamed of what he was doing and not because of what he was doing, but rather where he was doing it. The Italian just couldn't help himself lately. He thought about Germany all the time and his thoughts always began innocent enough, but they soon morphed into something very naughty and arousing. He couldn't let Germany know he had these thoughts though because he and the German were just friends and he was certain the big blond didn't have those feelings for him. That was even more reason why he shouldn't be in Germany's bed touching himself in a very inappropriate place.

He actually hadn't planned on doing such a thing, but he came to Germany's house to play, but all Germany wanted to do was work. So, Italy decided that while his German friend worked he would take a siesta in the blond's bed. He took all his clothes off as usual with his siestas and slid his naked body onto the cool sheets. He really had intended to take a nap, but as soon as he closed his eyes a flood of perverted images raced into his mind. What was worse was that Germany's scent was everywhere and soon the Italian found himself very aroused.

He knew he should have gone to the bathroom to get rid of his 'problem', but the bed was so comfy and Germany's scent was so masculine and arousing that he just couldn't leave the bed. His hand soon found its way to his hard cock where he begins pumping his now very pre-cum slicked erection. With the hand not occupied with providing him pleasure he covers his mouth to keep his moans from being heard.

He really wished that Germany liked men because then he wouldn't have to pretend not to be in love with his blue eyed friend. He could just tell Germany how he felt and then the German could be the one stroking his cock and touching the rest of his body instead of Italy just having to fantasize about it. Italy knew Germany didn't like men because he had a huge stack of skin mags featuring busty naked women holding whips and riding crops. Italy certainly didn't have a busty chest and whips scared him. He would never measure up to the German's preferences.

That's why he was stuck lying in Germany's bed being naughty as he thought about the blond filling him up with his probably huge cock and pounding him into the mattress, "Mmm, Germany…m-more…don't stop…" He bites his bottom lip between his teeth to stop his sounds as his thumb runs across the damp head of his member.

He's so caught up in his fantasy and the wonderful feeling of his own hand that he doesn't hear the bedroom door open and he only stops what he's doing when he hears the German's voice, "Italy, are you…"

Germany halt his words as he lays eyes on the naked Italian with the cover kicked away from his body and his hand on his cock…wait a minute…why was Italy's hand on his cock?! Italy just continues to stare at his blond friend with a deer in the headlights look as his face blushes redder by the second. Finally, the German clears his throat and averts his gaze to the floor, "Italy, are you masturbating in my bed?"

The petite nation finally releases his arousal and pulls the cover up to his neck in embarrassment, "Um…I-I'm sorry, Germany…I was just going to take a nap, but…"

"The question vas are you masturbating in my bed?" With his Italian companion covered Germany brings his blue eyes back to the bed to look at Italy's scarlet face, "Vell?"

Italy gulps audibly before timidly nodding his head, "Si…I-I was, but…"

Once again the Italian's explanation is interrupted by Germany's voice, "May I ask vhy you vere doing such a thing in my bed?"

Italy's hazel eyes begin to brim with tears at the stern tone in Germany's voice and when he finally speaks his own voice trembles, "I guess it's because I…I got really comfy and I started thinking about…things."

The blond country crosses his arms over his chest and frowns, "Vhat type of things?"

A few of the tears roll down Italy's cheeks as he blushes harder, "N-naughty things."

"I see." Germany walks closer to the bed making Italy flinch as he grips the cover tighter in his hands, "Und, vhat kind of naughty things vere you fantasizing about that it couldn't vait until you vere elsevhere."

Italy's heart pounds in his chest and he holds his breath for as long as he can before finally just blurting it all out, "I was thinking about you touching me and kissing me and…having sex with me because your bed smelled like you and you're so handsome and manly that I just couldn't help but touch myself when I imagined how good it would be for you to ravage my body." The tears stream down his red face right before he pulls the cover over his head. He wished he hadn't told Germany all that stuff. Now, the German would think he was weird and not even want to be friends with him, "I'm sorry, Germany…I-I just can't help it! I'm sorry!"

The German uncrosses his arms and make his way to stand right beside the bed where he gently pulls the cover away from Italy's face, "You don't have to be sorry, Italy."

"I-I don't?" He releases his death grip on the cover considering Germany was still holding it and wipes his face with his hand, "You're not mad?"

"Nein, I'm not mad. Ve all have sexual fantasies from time to time. Vhy should you be any different?" The German then takes the cover that's still in his hand and pulls it down revealing Italy's chest, "In fact, don't let me stop you."

"W-what?!" Italy attempts to pull the cover back up, but Germany's grip is stronger than his and the cover is easily pulled down to reveal the Italian's still semi-hard erection, "Germany, what are you saying?!"

Germany snatches the cover away from Italy's body and throws it across the bedroom, "I'm saying that I vant you to continue und I vant to vatch." The larger nation licks his lips as his blue eyes travel down Italy's slim body, "You aren't the only one who has fantasies, Italy."

"B-but…that's embarrassing if you watch me and…" Italy's words are cut short when his eyes glance the straining bulge trapped in the German's pants. Italy swallows the lump of nervousness in his throat as he feels his own cock rising back to full hardness at the thought of Germany being aroused by him, "You aren't just being mean…y-you really want to watch me?"

"Ja, I really do vant to vatch you." The German palms his own erection that's throbbing painfully in his green army pants, "But, I can't force you to do it."

Italy's heart begins beating faster in his chest as more blood pumps to his now fully formed erection. He suddenly discovers that he isn't as embarrassed as he thought he would be with Germany watching him. He takes in a deep breath as he once again reaches between his legs to grab his weeping cock. He makes himself comfortable on the bed as he begins stroking his cock at a slow pace. When he hears Germany groan a tingle of pleasure shoots down his spine at knowing the German is enjoying it, "Mmm, yes…Germany…yes…don't stop!"

Germany watches intently as Italy speeds up the pace of his stroking and he lets out a moan of appreciation at hearing his name pass Italy's lips. Soon Italy's free hand comes up to his heaving chest to pinch his own nipple between his slim fingers, "Yes, Italy, just like that."

The Italian closes his lust-filled eyes as he continues to pleasure himself, but he doesn't miss the sound of Germany's zipper being pulled down. This makes Italy open his eyes because he had to get a look at Germany's vital regions. He had to know how the real thing compared to his fantasies. He lets out a gasp of excitement at how big his blond friend's cock is. Italy was glad that it compared nicely to the size in his fantasies, "Oh, Dio mio…I-I need it!"

As Germany watches Italy stroke himself and fondle his own chest he begins pumping his own hard cock, but he didn't want to cum just by watching the petite nation. No, he had to touch him. He had to touch that soft skin and kiss those wet lips. He had to because if he didn't he would never work up the courage to do it again. He couldn't even believe he had asked Italy to masturbate in front of him. The blond watches Italy for a moment longer before releasing his cock in favor of removing his clothes so that he would be just as bare as Italy.

Italy watches as every piece of clothing is removed from the German's body and as his eyes take in all the pale, muscular flesh he can't help, but shiver and let out a soft whimper as his hips buck into his still stroking hand, "You're so…h-handsome, Germany…I…ah!...I want you to…to touch me…please!" Italy spreads his legs a bit as he watches the German finally removes his last article of clothing, "Oh, I'm so…hot, please!"

Hearing Italy's pleading is just too much for the blond nation to handle. He had never been more turned on in his life and he could hardly believe his innocent Italy was the one making his feel this way. After a few more strokes to his own cock, the German finally places his body over Italy's slim frame taking the Italian's hands in his to place them firmly on the pillow above his brunet head, "Vhen did you get this sexy, Italy?"

Before the smaller man can answer he feels Germany's lips press firmly against his and it felt so much nicer than anything he ever imagined. In fact, it felt so nice that he almost forgot to kiss back until he felt Germany's tongue pressing against his closed lips. Italy lets out a moan as he open his mouth to allow Germany's tongue to enter and when he feels the blond's tongue slide against his own he immediately meets Germany's tongue with his.

When Germany finally releases his hold on Italy's wrists, the Italian immediately wraps his arms around the German's neck as he deepens the kiss. Italy can feel their mixed saliva dripping down his chin, but he finds that he doesn't really care because Germany's tongue was doing such wonderful things inside his mouth that he immediately begins thinking about how amazing that tongue would feel elsewhere. As the kiss continues, the Italian begins to feel light headed, but he doesn't want to end the amazing kiss and he only pulls away when he feels Germany's hard arousal grind against his own sensitive cock making him gasp with pleasure.

As Germany continues to grind his hips against Italy's he looks down at his ally's face and can't stop the groan of excitement that passes his lips. The smaller man's eyes were glazed over with lust and his lips were swollen and wet from their recent make-out session, not to mention the little trails of saliva dripping from his mouth. A smirk of pride forms on the German's face at knowing he's the reason for Italy's disheveled appearance and he lowers his lips down to rest on Italy's Adam's apple. He kisses and sucks on the skin of the Italian's neck, secretly hoping he leaves a mark for everyone to see, before traveling to the brunet's collarbone where he nibbles on the bone covered by such lovely tanned skin.

"Oh, yes…m-more, Germany…ah! So good!" Italy shudders as he feels the blond's teeth playfully bite his shoulder and he can't stop the long pleasured moan that escapes his throat as he sinks his nails into the skin of Germany's strong back, "Si, si…ah!"

Germany instinctively jerks his hips forward hard at the glorious sensation of Italy's nails digging into the flesh, "Mmm, mein Gott, Italy…harder…please, more!"

Italy is confused for a moment, but when he feels the blond's teeth on his shoulder again he understands and curls his slim fingers into Germany's back to make his nails dig deeper. He didn't want to hurt his friend, but it seemed as if Germany really liked it so he complied with the large country's request until he was certain he could feel warm blood seeping out, "G-Germany, I-I can't…I don't want to…hurt you."

The German nods and makes a noncommittal grunt letting Italy know that he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to do. When he feels Italy's grip on his back slacken he shifts a bit down the Italian's body to be able to kiss and nibble on the soft skin of his new lover's chest. Italy's skin was so soft and warm that Germany couldn't help but be anxious and curious as to how he felt on the inside as well, "Italy, I…I have to have you…I have to know…to feel you inside."

Another shudder wracks Italy's body at the German's request, but as much as he wanted Germany inside him he also wanted to feel his hands touch and caress his skin a bit more before the main event. He didn't want it all to end too soon, "Si, but…but touch me…touch me everywhere…please!"

The German nods as his mouth finds one of Italy's nipples and as his tongue excites the nub to hardness he hears the cutest giggle escape the Italian's mouth. The brunet's giggle makes him smile as well as he moves to the other nipple to once again hear Italy giggle. Germany decided that Italy was probably the only one who could turn a passionate situation into a playful one by giggling, "Vhat's so funny, Italy?"

"That tickled when you licked me there." His innocent face blushes, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh."

The blond smiles at Italy's apology, "It's alright…I thought it vas cute." He notices Italy's blush darken from his words, but the German doesn't mention it as he positions himself between the Italian's spread legs, "Let's see how you react vhen I touch you here."

The German's words are emphasized as he runs his index finger up and down the Italian's length slowly and softly. Italy lets out a gasp at the tingly yet wondrous feeling that just the tip of Germany's finger is making him feel. He'd never felt anything like it because it felt so much better when Germany touched him than when he touched himself. He lets out a whimper as he lifts his hips into the touch wanting more, "T-touch me more…it feels…good."

"Do you like this, Italy?" The German continues to slide his finger up and down the shaft, but now decides to dip his fingertip lightly into the dripping slit of the Italian's cock.

Italy closes his eyes and covers his face with his hands, "Si…d-don't stop…I need…more."

An amused half smile appears on the blond's face at just how cute Italy was with his face covered, "Vell, if you like that then you vill love this, mein liebster."

Before Italy can question the German's words, he feels the blond's large hand grip the base of his cock just before his engorged arousal is swallowed slowly by Germany's hot mouth. Italy lets out a strangled groan of bliss as he enjoys the feeling of warm wetness all around his cock. He'd never felt anything like it and he so wanted to buck his hips up into the wonderful warmth of Germany's mouth, but the German's hands were on either side of him holding his hips down against the mattress.

Italy lets out a desperate whine as the German begins bobbing his head up and down making his slick mouth slide all over the brunet's rigid flesh. The petite nation curls his toes into the sheets of the bed and bites his hand to keep from screaming out his pleasure. His other hand finds its way into Germany's blond, gelled hair successfully managing to truss it up in the process, "Ah! G-Germany…yes…so much b-better…than…than my fantasies…oh!"

As Germany continues to orally please the Italian, he delights in the ecstatic sounds he pulls from the brunet's throat and each sound makes his hard cock impossibly harder. He wanted to please Italy so thoroughly that he never fantasized about anyone but him, but his cock ached so much that he didn't know how much longer her could hold out. He palms his naked flesh as he teases the head and slit of Italy's cock with his tongue. Finally, the German lifts his mouth away from Italy's length and hears a disappointed sound leave the brunet's mouth, "Italy, I-I can't vait any longer." He caresses the Italian's tanned thighs as he speaks, "Are you ready to continue?"

Italy was extremely nervous about the next step of their intimate playing, but he wanted it just as badly as Germany did and he timidly nods his head against the pillow, "S-Si, Germany, but…but, I really am still a…a virgin." His cheeks turn red as he turns his face to the side.

Germany leans forward and cups Italy's face in his large hands making hazel eyes meet his blue ones, "I'll be careful, Italy. I promise." He then brings his mouth close to the Italian's ear and whispers his next words, "I've never done this before either."

Italy's eyes widen as a little gasp parts his lips, "Y-you're a virgin too, Germany? I never knew. I thought all the ladies really liked you and thought you were handsome."

The blond chuckles as he opens the drawer on the bedside table and begins rifling through it, "Just because they like me doesn't mean I had to sleep vith them."

The Italian finally turns his gaze to the bedside table, "What are you doing?"

"I know there has to be some lube in here somevhere." He continues to dig around in the drawers until he finally comes across what he's looking for, "Ah, here it is."

Italy watches as Germany sits back on his knees still between the brunet's thighs as he attempts to open the lube, "Why do you have that?"

Germany gives him a weird look, "Don't you know vhat lube is for, Italy?"

The smaller man's scarlet cheeks become more so as he nods, "Si, I know what lube is for, but if you're a virgin then what do you use it for? It's already half empty."

This time Germany's cheeks turn red as he answers Italy's question, "I use it for…things…you know vhen I um…think about things."

Italy giggles, "You mean when you masturbate, right?"

Germany's blush darkens at the Italian's candid way of blurting things out, "Ja, if ve have to be specific about it." The blond instantly becomes extra interested in the lube as his face heats up some more. He finally manages to twist the cap off the lube even though his fingers are trembling from nervousness. He coats his fingers in the slick gel and places the lube beside him on the bed as he uses his other hand to push Italy's slender thighs apart a bit more. He looks away from the tanned thighs to look once again at the brunet's face and frowns when he notices Italy has his eyes closed, "Italy, open your eyes."

The Italian shakes his head and uses his hands to further obstruct his vision, "I-I'm too scared, Germany."

"You don't have to be scared." Germany smiles even though he knows the smaller man can't see it, "I could never hurt you." He sees Italy's Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallows nervously, "I assure you I vill make you feel very good."

As soon as those words leave the German's mouth he slips his hand between Italy's thighs and gently rubs his lover's entrance with a lube slicked finger. The Italian lets out a gasp and lifts his hips slightly from the mattress. The sensation of Germany's finger caressing the sensitive skin of his hole was indeed a pleasant one and Italy was glad the blond didn't stop the blissful touches, "Mmm, th-that feels…so amazing."

Germany can feel Italy's opening twitch beneath his finger making him anxious to be inside the Italian, "Let me see your eyes, Italy. Your eyes alvays tell me how you truly feel."

Italy finally removes his hands from his eyes and reveals the hazel eyes behind the once closed lids. He then feels the German's fingertip enter him and he gasps again. He was so afraid it was going to hurt, but his body was so turned on that his hole eagerly swallows the tip of Germany's finger and greedily sucks the next few inches inside. Italy blushes as he notices the German's amused expression, "D-don't look at me…it's embarrassing!"

"Vhy shouldn't I get to look at you?" He slips his finger in up to the last knuckle and begins twisting the digit inside him before pulling it out and thrusting it back in, "You're too beautiful not to vatch at every moment."

Italy blushes again, but this time it's due to the German's out of character compliment. The brunet doesn't say anything though because the nice comment made his heart swell at knowing that's what Germany thought about him. Italy also had to admit that what Germany's finger was doing actually didn't feel bad at all, but it did feel strange. He was still terrified when he looked at the blond's very large erection. At first, the size excited him, but the more he thought about where it was going the more nervous he became. He wasn't even certain it would all fit inside him. The Italian was so lost in thought that he barely noticed when Germany added a second finger.

Germany notices the brunet's unusual silence and begins to worry, "Italy, are you alright? Is this okay?"

Italy pulls himself from his thoughts of Germany's very well endowed vital regions and nods, "Oh, si…I'm fine…you were right, Germany, it doesn't hurt."

The German spreads his fingers against the tight resistance of Italy's entrance and he begins to worry that his cock won't be able to fit into something so snug, "But, does it feel good? You're being very quiet."

"Um, it just feels…different." The brunet wiggles his lower half and pushes against the German's fingers noting that made it feel a bit better, "Push your fingers in deeper…m-maybe that will help." The Italian's face was on fire due to embarrassment, but he and Germany had to help each other out considering they were both virgins after all.

Germany's face is just as crimson as Italy's from the awkwardness of the situation, but he does as the Italian said and pushes his two fingers in as far as they will go and with as much force as he can muster without hurting the petite nation. Coincidentally, Italy pushes his butt down at the same time making it far more forceful than intended. The Italian lets out a very loud sound that's a mix of a moan and a grunt which makes the blond extremely worried, "Italy! Are you okay?! I-I didn't hurt you did I?!"

Just as Germany is about to remove his finger's from Italy's heated passage the brunet quickly clamps his legs closed effectively holding the larger man's hand in place, "Th-that felt really good…don't stop…do that again."

An expression of relief washes over the German's face as he nods and thrusts his fingers in a few more times at a bit of a rougher pace. He was pleasantly surprised at how much Italy was enjoying himself considering the Italian was scared to death only moments ago. The only problem the blond could see was that even with his rough preparation Italy was still extremely tight and every mewl and moan the brunet let out made Germany want to abandon the prep and get right to it. The German, instead reluctantly decides to add a third finger. He assumed Italy approved by the string of random Italian that left his mouth in between moans.

Germany was beginning to get extremely impatient. He could feel the fluid dripping from his length and his blood was throbbing painfully between his legs, "Italy, do you think you're ready…I can't vait much longer?"

Italy nods his head vigorously and moans loudly as the German's fingers jab his sweet spot again, "Si, si…more, please!"

Germany removes his fingers to the disappointed whine of the Italian and quickly grabs the lube he'd placed beside him on the bed. He wastes no time in slicking up his throbbing erection before lining himself up with Italy's winking hole. He feels the skin of the brunet's entrance against the head of his cock in his hesitation to push into the smaller man, "Italy, are you sure you vant to do this? Ve can't go back after this."

Italy nods his head making his curl bounce softly, "Si, I'm sure." He smiles as a tear rolls down his cheek to dissolve into the pillow beneath him, "Somewhere deep down I think I've always wanted it to be you."

"I feel the same vay, Italia." The blond returns Italy's smile with one of his own and gives him a nod. When the Italian nods back Germany slowly pushes his hips forward finally penetrating the snug entrance of the brunet. He feels Italy tense and he hears a squeak of pain leave the petite nation's lips. He halts his hips in their forward movement out of concern, "Are you…alright, Italy?"

With his hazel eyes tightly shut the Italian nods his head and lets out his held breath, "I-I'm alright…I just…I just hope it all…fits."

The German has to hold back a chuckle considering he'd been thinking the same thing, "Doe it hurt a lot?"

Italy nods again and opens his eyes to see the hurt expression on the blond's face at his response, "B-but, it's okay because…because I know you would never…h-hurt me on purpose." More tears spill down his scarlet cheeks, but he never loses eye contact with the German's blue eyes, "Just…go slow…okay."

Germany nods in agreement to Italy's terms. He hated to see the brunet's tears especially knowing that he caused them, but as per Italy's request he continues pushing forward at a slow pace. He feels that the Italian is trying his best to stay relaxed and finally Germany has his entire length resting inside his lover. He watches as Italy's chest rises and falls and he can see the palpitations of his nervous heart underneath the tanned skin. The German eventually takes his hand and uses his fingers to brush away Italy's tears, "Ich liebe dich, Italy."

He feels fresh tears spill over his fingers as he presses his lips to Italy's trembling ones. The brunet takes a few seconds to respond to the kiss as his mind races trying to comprehend Germany telling him he loved him, but when the Italian allows his lips to participate he kisses back roughly making the German groan in response. The two countries kiss a bit longer allowing their tongues to brush together in the heat of the intimate kiss and when they break away from each other Italy gives his blond lover a soft smile, "I-I'm ready now, Germany."

The German gazes into his petite lover's hazel eyes and smiles back, "Are you sure, liebster?"

Italy nods as he wraps his slender legs around Germany's waist, "Si…ti amo, Germany."

Germany adjusts his hips a bit before slowly pulling them back and gently thrusting forward again. As much as he wanted to slam into Italy with as much force as he could manage he decided he'd better start slow until he could gauge what the Italian could handle. He pushes back and forward at the same gentle pace a few more times before daring to look at the brunet's face, "Is this…is this alright, Italy?"

Italy has his eyes closed and doesn't answer right away. Germany really couldn't tell if the brunet's expression held pain or pleasure or uncertainty, but he certainly knew how he felt. He'd never felt anything like it. Italy's insides were tight and warm and with every one of the Italian's heartbeats he could feel that warm passage pulse around him. In fact, he thought that if he wasn't able to pick up the pace soon he would lose his mind. He clears his throat and addresses the smaller man again, "Italy…are you…okay?"

Italy finally opens his eyes to look up into the German's impatient face, "Si, I'm okay, but…um, could you go a little faster?"

Germany's eyes widen a bit from not expecting that response, but he smiles all the same, "I thought you'd never ask."

The Italian barely has time to get a grip on the blond's shoulders before Germany pulls his hips back again and plunges back into him at a quicker and more forceful pace. It still hurt a bit considering the German wasn't lacking in the least on length and girth, but Italy decided he'd push through it because he knew it just had to get better. He'd accidentally overheard his fratello and Spain being intimate once and neither of them sounded like they were in pain, but Germany was so big that he was still in shock that it all fit without him being ripped apart. In fact, Italy had never felt so full in all his life…not that he had anything to compare it to, but it still felt unusual.

Germany seemed to be enjoying himself though. He had a look of pure bliss on his usually stern face with his lips parted slightly allowing a few moans and groans to escape. The Italian finally comes to the conclusion that maybe if he moves his hips a bit he would feel better and enjoy himself as much as Germany. The brunet clenches his thighs a bit tighter against Germany's waist and lifts his own hips up in time to meet the blond's forward thrust. Italy lets out a soft moan as he determines his movement a success, but somehow it still wasn't enough, "G-Germany…do you think that…that you could…do it harder?"

Without saying a word, the German begins pounding into his lover with much more force causing the Italian's body to rock against the mattress. Italy was glad Germany didn't have any roommates considering the headboard was slamming against the wall with a considerable impact. Italy is suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he feels Germany's hands on his knees and he finally understands that the blond wants him to unhook his feet. The brunet complies and the next thing he knows his legs are resting over the German's shoulders and his body is folded in on itself like an accordion.

Germany places his large hands on Italy's thighs and plunges into the Italian's pulsing hole even deeper than before. He wasn't sure if Italy was enjoying himself, but he was determined to change that. Finally, he feels Italy's hole clench around him as the brunet lets out an ecstatic cry, "D-does it…does it feel good, Italy?!"

The Italian's eyes roll back in their sockets as Germany continues to slam into him hitting the same magical spot that made him cry out with such pleasure, "Oh, G-Germany…don't stop! S-so…good…I…ah!"

A smirk forms on the larger man's face at finally having found the Italian's sweet spot. The sounds Italy was making now were more like it and he couldn't get enough. Germany could once again feel the Italian's fingernails digging into the flesh of his shoulder and the pain makes him so hot that he almost cums right then, but he manages to hold back because he wants to watch Italy cum while he's balls deep inside his tight hole, "Mein Gott, Italy…I-I'm so…close! Are…are you almost…there?!"

"I-it's not…enough!" Italy moves his hips as best as he can from his contorted position, but it wasn't that part of him that needed attention, "I need…ah…I need you to…to touch me!"

A devious expression quickly plays across Germany's face at the Italian's request and he shakes his head, "Nein…I vant to vatch you…t-touch yourself…ah!...t-touch yourself for me…mmm…I vant to…vatch, Italy."

Italy doesn't hesitate to do as Germany asked. He was feeling so euphoric at that moment that he didn't care how he found his release. He just knew he needed to find it soon. The Italian releases his grip on Germany's shoulder and reaches a shaking hand down to his vital regions where he grips the moist length in his fist. As he pumps his own cock he can still feel the German's length moving in and out of him and he hears the sound of the blond's ragged breathing mixing with the slap of skin and the bang of the headboard against the wall, "I…I can't hold it…much longer, Germany! I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum!"

A shudder wracks the German's frame at watching Italy stroke himself. He could feel the brunet's inner walls convulse around him and he knew the grand finale was close, "Cum, Italy! Please, cum for me!"

Italy's hand increases speed along his length until finally his body seizes up, pulling as much of the German's cock into his body as his squeezing muscles can manage as he finally spills his release across his own hand and chest with a loud moan of pleasure, "Oh, yes…y-you cum too…Germany, I-I want…I want you to cum…cum inside me!"

With Italy's words and the feeling of those already tight walls clamping down around his cock, the German eventually finds his release as he spills his fluid deep inside the still writhing Italian. Germany didn't really know what sound he'd made or what words escaped his mouth, but at this moment he knew he had not only satisfied himself, but he'd satisfied Italy as well. He also knew that he was without a doubt head over heels in love with Italy and he had been for a while.

When the blond country finally pulls out of the panting Italian he collapses on the bed beside him as the brunet's legs fall limply to the mattress. The two nations remain quiet for a long time with their ragged breathing being the only sound in the room. The silence is eventually broken by Italy, "Wow! I…I can't believe that just happened." He turns his head to be able to look at the German's face, "We just had sex…together!"

Germany can't help but chuckle at Italy's completely obvious observation, "Ja, ve certainly did, Italy."

A pink blush spreads across Italy's cheeks before he once again looks away from the German, "Um, Germany, how come you never told me how you felt about me? All this time I thought you liked ladies and that's why I was fantasizing about you because I thought you'd never like me that way."

Germany wipes the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand and clears his throat nervously before answering the Italian's question, "Vhat made you think I only liked vomen? Couldn't you tell that I cared about you?"

They catch each other's gaze again and Italy's blush darkens a bit, "It's just that all your dirty books and movies have really pretty ladies in them with big boobs and stuff so I just thought that's what you liked. I figured that since I didn't have any lady parts that you wouldn't find me attractive." He swallows anxiously before addressing the second part of the blond's question, "And, you can care about someone, but not necessarily be in love with them you know."

"I see." The German's pale face takes on a red tint at hearing Italy's words, "You should never judge a man based on his porno, Italy." Germany rolls onto his side and cups Italy's blushing cheek with his hand, "It's embarrassing enough to purchase heterosexual porn much less homosexual porn." Germany smiles in an attempt to lighten the situation a bit, but discussing porn with your new lover wasn't exactly a delightful topic, "Und, I find vomen attractive, but I…I love you und I find you attractive too und I like being around you."

Italy blinks his hazel eyes a few times before allowing a confused expression to appear on his face, "Then I don't understand why you didn't admit your feelings to me?"

The blond lets out a sigh, "I didn't think you vere into men either to be honest. I thought I vould make a fool of myself if I told you how I felt."

Italy's eyes widen at Germany's confession and he sits up, "But, I hug you and hold your hand all the time and tell you I love you and sleep in your bed! How could you not know how I felt?!"

"Italy, you hug and hold hands vith almost everyone. That's your personality so how vas I supposed to know it meant something different vith me?" He sits up too and stares into Italy's innocent eyes, "Not to mention, you flirt vith vomen everyvhere you go."

A smile finally forms on Italy's face, "I guess we wasted a lot of time assuming instead of just talking to each other about it."

Suddenly, the Italian launches himself across the small gap between them and wraps the German in a tight embrace. Germany quickly returns the embrace and smiles, "I'm glad I finally learned the truth…even if it did involve me catching you touching yourself in my bed."

Italy giggles and snuggles deeper into the blond's arms, "Ti amo, Germany."

Germany tightens his hold around Italy and enjoys the feel of his lover's warm skin against his, "Ich liebe dich, Italy."

As the hug continues, Italy notices the nail marks on Germany's back and shoulder and he gently touches them with his finger, "Hey, Germany, I wouldn't be opposed to trying some kinky stuff with you if we had a safe word."

"Oh, really?" He rubs the Italian's back and every-so-often allows his hand to travel down to cup the brunet's ass, "Und vhat vould that safe vord be?"

Italy thinks for a moment before finally deciding, "Ravioli."

The German's eyebrows come together in puzzlement, "Vhat kind of safe vord is ravioli?"

"How many times have you called out ravioli while doing something kinky?" He pulls away from the embrace just enough to give Germany a suggestive look.

"Um, never."

Italy smiles, "Exactly! It's a perfectly good safe word." Suddenly, the sound of Italy's stomach growling sounds through the room, "Wow, I'm really hungry. Do you think we have any ravioli?"

Germany chuckles, "I'm sure you can make some if ve don't, but first I think you need to get cleaned up. Come on."

The German gets out of bed and helps Italy leave the bed as well before leading him to the bathroom.

The End.

Started: 05/01/2014

Finished: 06/14/2014

* * *

Thanks again for reading my fic! Also, if you liked this fic then check out my other fics! I have more Hetalia and a few other fandoms you may like. Until next time, love ya!


End file.
